


Sickness, Snot and Snuggles

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sick Gabriel, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel really wanted to go to the club where no supernatural beings were aloud, so he cut himself from his angelic powers for 48 hours. This is the first time that Gabriel understands what it is like to be freezing and then something too human happens. Sam did warn him against this, and Sam did say he could get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness, Snot and Snuggles

Gabriel moaned in the bed that he was in and shoved his face deeper into Sam's golden chest. He could feel the beginning of a headache. 

 _How do the humans do it?_ He thought to himself. The pressure increased when he tried to breathe through his nose. But he could not breathe. He moaned again and opened his mouth this way air could reach his human lungs.

Gabriel sighed and thought to himself about how stupid he was. He just wanted to go to that club with Sam. But seeing as hunters ran the club, it was warded against angels, being an Archangel he could not get in. So, being the idiot that he is, (not that he would ever admit that to Dean and Cas,) he cut himself for two days from his powers.

The dancing was amazing, he could finally understand what being drunk felt like, and he then found out, thanks to Sam, the wonders of drunk sex.

But now he was sore from the grinding and the sex. And his brain felt like blowing up. Gabriel was hit with a sudden wave a nausea and he got up. Sam woke when Gabriel swung his legs over the bed to try to stand. Sam sat up and put a hand to his head.

"What is wrong?" He asked. Sam stood and his body was telling him to lay back in the bed. He resisted the urge to fall back in the bed. Sam walked over to his mate and saw him sweating.

Gabriel's hair was clumped together and looked limp. His body was also covered in sweat. Sam sat next to him and put a hand to Gabriel's head. It was on fire. 

"How do you humans survive a hangover?" Gabriel asked in a hoarse voice. He tried to breathe fully, but his chest stopped half way. He began a coughing fit.

Gabriel had been to some of the sleaziest parties as a Trickster, but he had never felt a hangover thanks to being an Archangel. But this  _sucked._ His brain felt like blowing up at every movement. His body felt weak and like a limp noodle, his nose felt like it had a freight train shoved up it, his mouth felt like cotton, and his body was on _fire,_ so why did he feel freezing?

"This isn't a hangover Gabriel. Last night you mentioned that you had a sliver of Grace left over to take away your hangover and my hangover." Sam said. His nose was starting to drip.

"Then what is this?" Gabriel got up and shot to the bathroom toilet and threw up. Sam was with him the whole way.

Bile was not a good thing to smell when your body felt like doing the same thing. Sam rubbed his mates back, sad that he wasn't able to do anything.

 _This is horrible? How do they manage?_   Gabriel thought as his body shook and another round made itself known. 

"You are suffering from a human virus is my guess." Sam said, helping Gabriel to his feet and putting toothpaste on his own toothbrush. He handed it to Gabriel, who cleaned his mouth. Sam was then hit with the urge to vomit. Sam went to the bowl and did the same as Gabriel had done a moment ago. 

Sam finished screaming into the toilet faster than Gabriel had. Sam flushed the toilet and walked to his bag and pulled out a fresh toothbrush for himself. He brushed his teeth clean of the illness and held Gabriel's hand as he walked to the bed.

Gabriel was lead by Sam to the bed. Sam lifted the covers for Gabriel to get in. Gabriel obliged with no comment and curled up into a ball. He watched Sam walk back to the bag and pull out some pills and a bottle of water. He put the pills in his mouth and waterfalled the bottle, swallowing the pills. He then grabbed more pills and brought them back to Gabriel. 

Gabriel took the pills and felt the cool water soothe his scratchy throat. Sam grabbed a trashcan and walked to the bathroom. He filled the trashcan with some water and brought it back next to the bed.

"What's it for." Gabriel asked. Sam pulled on a sweater and kissed his mate on the head. "Where ya going?" 

"Going out to get meds." Sam yawned and pointed to the bucket. "If you need to hurl again, do it there. Water makes it easy to clean." Sam kissed his powered-out angel again and walked to the Impala. 

*

The pharmacist asked if Sam was a meth maker when he dumped his stash of NyQuil, Pepto Bismol, cough syrup, cough drops, and nose saline on the counter. Sam sneezed up a horrid amount of snot as an answer.

He was no longer hassled in the Pharmacist section.

Sam went to the grocery store and stocked up on chicken noodle soup, Ginger Ale, Gatorade, and crackers. 

When he paid the teen gave him a look and said,

"The virus only last about twenty four hours. It gets worse before it gets better. You will throw up once and then the fever will begin to get high." The teenager bagged the rest of the items and said, "Sleep it off."

Sam muttered a thanks and went back to the motel they were at. 

He walked into a sleeping Gabriel. His nose was dripping mucus and he was drooling.  _How the mighty have fallen._ Sam thought with a smirk. Sam shook Gabriel awake. 

"NyQuil will knock you out, cough syrup won't."

"Drugs..." Gabriel moaned. Sam smiled slightly and measured out the proper amount. Gabriel downed it like a shot and grimaced.

It tasted like hard alcohol, but not the good kind that gets you wasted, the kind that college kids have, the shitty kind. But it was helping. Sam pulled Gabriel up gently and walked him back into the bathroom. Sam held up a bottle and Gabriel saw the saline label.

"No Sammy." Gabriel muttered. Gabriel did not have the energy to fight when Sam shoved it up his nose and squeezed. He gagged when salt water ran down the back of his neck. Sam repeated the process to the other nostril and then rinsed off the nozzle. He then did the same to himself, but did the treatment three times. 

"How do you humans survive this." Gabriel wondered. 

"Practice." Sam replied simply. Sam began to shuck his clothes and mentioned for Gabriel to do the same.

"I don't think-" Gabriel started, but still removing his clothes. 

"No Gabriel, but we reek of sickness and we need to clean up." Sam drew a colder shower than normal and helped Gabriel into the cold water. Sam shampooed and conditioned Gabriel's hair, then soaped his body. 

It was nice to have this intimacy in other ways then sex. Gabriel thought himself done and then gave Sam the same treatment as he was given. They stepped out of the shower and put on clean clothes. 

Sam put a can of soup into two bowls and then put them in the microwave to heat. Sam then grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and handed it to Gabriel.

"Need to stay hydrated. Helps the healing." Sam said as he opened one of his own. Gabriel twisted the orange cap and took a swig.

Foreign. That was the first thing he could think of. It was not water, but it was not any type of drink he would manifest when he wanted alcohol. He shrugged and drank down until he reached the top of the label. 

The soup was finished heating and Sam gave Gabriel a bowl. Gabriel laughed lightly when he saw the noodles.

"Sam you sap." Gabriel took a bite of the soup. He watched as Sam looked at the noodles.

Sam never bothered to look at what he was buying, he just got the soup that was on sale. The noodles were star shaped. Sam laughed weakly as he ate his soup. When the soup was finished, the NyQuil was beginning to work its magic. Gabriel yawned and looked at the bed. Sam smiled and he grabbed both of his mates hands and helped him get comfortable in the bed.

"Thanks Sammy." Gabriel said kissing his mates chest. Sam tightened his grip around his angel, holding him closer.

"Like I would leave you at this time." Sam yawned out.

Gabriel kissed Sam's chest again, yawned and then said,

"Love you Sammy."

Sam kissed Gabriel's golden hair, that was slowly gaining its original color.

"Love you too Gabriel." And with that the two fell asleep.

*

Turns out the moment the virus healed Gabriel got his Grace back about eight hours early. He was not complaining, being human had its advantages, but that virus sucked. He smiled and healed his hunter then fell back asleep in his hunters arms.

Three Months Later

Sam fell sick to another virus, this one much more intense. Same crappy symptoms, but they lasted longer. Gabriel could have healed Sam with a thought, but he was in debt and he wanted, needed, to take care of his hunter, as the hunter did to himself. Gabriel handed Sam a bowl of chicken noodle soup with a small smirk. 

Sam dipped the spoon in and smiled at the noodles.

"Whose the sap now?"

There in Sam's spoon, floated two star shaped noodles.

End.


End file.
